B Ü H N E
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: Special Fic for Fujoshi may be Fudanshi too? o.O  Independence Day's! Happy Fujoshi may be Fudanshi too? O.o  Independence Day's #2 All! Warning!: SasuNaru Fic! ALWAYS BOYS LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! *Read and Review, please?*


**Spesial Fic for Fujoshi (and Fudanshi –may be?-) Independence Day's! **

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bühne © Ryozuki.**

**S.N Fiction, Collab Fict, Lime, Alternatif Universe-Reality, Boys Love, Semi Out of Character, Accelerated Flow © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

**

* * *

**

**~oOo~ Happy Reading All ~oOo~**

**

* * *

**

Itachi yang baru berumur empat tahun, hanya bisa terpana melihat sang ayah ikut membantu para penduduk menggotong dua orang mayat tanpa menghiraukan garis kuning polisi melintang di tempat perkara. Cairan kental berwarna merah juga ikut meramaikan peristiwa menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Huweee! Hiks! Hiks!"

Samar-samar si sulung Uchiha mendengar suara tangisan dari pintu yang tak jauh darinya. Lantaran penasaran, ia berinisiatif dengan modal nekat membuka atau mendorong pintu sebuah kamar. Tanpa perintah, secara perlahan langkah demi langkah ia ambil demi menjelajahi ruangan tersebut. Entah mengapa, suara tangisan ini makin terdengar jelas kala ia mendekatkan diri ke arah almari besar berbahan kayu mahoni berukir kuno. Dengan cepat, Itachi membuka pintu almari, disambut rasa terkejut hingga belalakan mata terukir di wajahnya.

Seorang bayi berambut pirang menangis sekaligus meronta dalam buntelan kain yang membungkusnya. Kini Itachi yakin bahwa suara tangisan yang didengarnya berasal dari bayi pirang mungil di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengambil si bayi lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"CHICHI! ADA BAYI!"

* * *

**oOo B Ü H N E oOo**

**Oneshot. (Penggalan Takdir)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

Mikoto masih menangis hebat di dada sang suami—Fugaku. Suasana di pemakaman itu nampak mendung sampai hujan kadang membanjiri raut wajah berbagai pihak. Siapa pun mungkin tak 'kan pernah menyangka, satu keluarga yang terlihat begitu harmonis tercerai begitu saja, hanya gara-gara perampokan besar-besaran penuh dendam menjamah istana mereka.

Yang paling merasa kehilangan pasutri Namikaze dan Uzumaki ini ialah keluarga Uchiha, sebab mereka sudah bersahabat kental dari sekolah dasar, terpaksa melihat sahabat mereka bersatu dengan alam.

Seharusnya keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu sedang dilanda rasa bahagia, karena baru saja mendapat anugrah berupa buah cinta—Namikaze Naruto—mereka seminggu yang lampau. Namun takdir rupanya memilih jalan sepi, mengantarkan buah hati mereka menjadi yatim-piatu.

Itachi memandang bayi pirang dalam gendongannya, memejam kedua masing mata yang terbuai tidur sunyi nun damai. Seakan takut membuka mata untuk melihat kenyataan sesungguhnya. Terlalu berat beban hidup bagi bayi kecil ini, pikirnya.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, tiga anggota Uchiha memutuskan unutuk pulang ke kediaman mereka.

Tak perlu penjelasan lebih lama demi menjelaskan bagaimana caranya mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Itachi segera membawa Naruto ke dalam kamar Sasuke—adik kecilnya yang baru keluar melihat dunia enam bulan lalu. Langsung saja ia membaringkan Naruto di sebuah box bayi di samping box bayi adiknya dengan hati-hati, sebab takut membangunkan makluk mungil pirang itu.

"Mnn? Hiks… huweeeee!"

Si sulung Uchiha tersentak mendengar tangisan berasal dari box bayi Sasuke, cepat-cepat ia menggendong Sasuke yang masih menangis. Mungkin lapar, pikir Itachi.

Tanpa sengaja ia melirik ke arah box bayi Naruto, segera menghampirinya kala melihat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang juga ikut melihat kemana arah pandang sang kakak jadi sedikit terdiam melihat bayi pirang asing di hadapannya.

"Hmpp! Hihihi!" tawa Naruto riang ketika Itachi menggelitik lehernya merambat ke pipi.

Tangisan Sasuke berhenti seketika. Entah mengapa si bungsu Uchiha menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih terkikik.

"Ng! Awawawaw!" ucap Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bersama Naruto, Sasuke?" tanyanya lalu membaringkan Sasuke di samping Naruto, "tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Ia mengelus mereka berdua lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil dua botol susu.

Naruto kecil menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan cengiran berkembang di wajahnya, mau tak mau hal ini malah membuat Sasuke tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Lama-kelamaan keduanya tertawa senang hingga tebahak-bahak gembira.

Segaris lengkungan ke atas menghiasi wajah Itachi saat melihat adik kecilnya mendapat teman baru dari balik pintu.

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

**23 Juli…**

Sasuke yang baru bisa berjalan beberapa minggu lampau, melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke arah ranjang di kamarnya, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Itachi sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasuke menoleh sembari berjalan menghampiri Itachi, hampir saja ia terjatuh andaikata sang kakak tak menangkapnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu, Sasu-touto," nasehat Itachi mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Yayu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membalas perkataan kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum licik, "Sasu-chan kangen Naru-chan ya? Padahal waktu makan pagi tadi sudah ketemu lho," godanya yang disambut kerucutan bibir Sasuke juga semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya, tanda malu sekaligus ngambek.

"Yayu!"

"Iya-iya! Sekarang kita cari Naru-chan ya?"

Sasuke langsung mengangguk cepat.

Itachi segera membawa Sasuke ke ruang keluarga, dimana ada sebuah kejutan manis untuk adik kecilnya tercinta. Sesampainya di pintu ruang keluarga, Itachi membukanya perlahan.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!"

Kedua mata chibi Sasuke membulat melihat bermacam-macam hiasan pesta ulang tahun terpampang di sana. Seluruh keluarga inti plus Shisui hadir pula mengelilingi sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka satu. Namun Sasuke merasa kurang karena tidak menemukan chibi pirang yang ia cari.

"Ayo Sasuke," ajak Itachi menggandeng tangan Sasuke setelah menurunkannya.

Sasuke berusaha tersenyum riang walau hatinya sedikit kecewa karena Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Maaf semuanya, sebelum acara utama dimulai, saya meminta waktu sebentar agar Sasuke untuk pertama kali membuka bungkusan kado dari saya," kata Itachi kemudian membawa Sasuke ke sebuah bungkus kado super besar, tersambut kernyitan dahi dari chibi Uchiha dan senyum licik dari Itachi dan Shisui, serta senyuman kedua orang tua mereka minus Fugaku.

"Biar kubantu membukanya," kata Shisui secepat kilat beralih ke samping kado Itachi sambil memegang ujung pita yang menghiasinya.

"Satu," kata Itachi seraya melirik Sasuke yang kini terfokus pada kadonya, "dua…"

"Tiga!" seru Shisui langsung menarik pitanya hingga terlepas.

Masing-masing sisi kado Itachi yang berbetuk kubus itu jatuh keluar, menampilkan sesosok makluk chibi berambut pirang tengah terduduk di tengahnya, sukses membuat chibi Uchiha membulatkan mata lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Chibi Namikaze-Uzumaki terduduk manis dengan hiasan sepasang telinga dan sembilan ekor rubah oranye, lalu kedua tangan mungilnya membawa benda bulat berisikan cahaya-cahaya biru seperti kilat di langit kala hujan tiba.

"Ng?" kata Naruto yang masih belum benar-benar bisa mengucapkan kosa kata tersebut sambil melirik Sasuke yang membeku, "waw! Wawuwe! Wawuwawu!" ributnya riang menggapai-gapaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke, seakan ingin menyentuhnya.

Untung saja benda bulat yang semula berada di tangan Naruto, kini sudah berpindah ke tangan Shisui.

Lantas, bagaimana dengan keadaan chibi Sasuke? Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan menerjangnya, berhasil membuat si mungil pirang terjengkang ke belakang.

"Wawaw! Wawawawawu!" protes Naruto tergelepar panik masih ditindih bungsu Uchiha.

"Yayu!" seru Sasuke kecil malah kegirangan.

Mikoto hanya terkikik senang, "Peluk Naruto-nya dilanjutkan nanti ya? Sekarang kita tiup lilin dulu," lanjutnya sembari mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang masih betah menindih tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya.

"Haha!" tawa Shisui mengacak-acak rambut hitam Sasuke yang masih tumbuh tersebut, "cemburulah padaku, Sasu-chan," katanya jahil seraya menggendong Naruto menghadap ke depan.

"Wa! Wawuwawu! Yayu wawaw!" seru Sasuke mencak-mencak menyalahkan Shisui, sedangkan Naruto malah keasyikan memainkan kado bulat untuk Sasuke.

Mereka semua yang berada di sana tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Acara berlanjut dengan lagu selamat ulang tahun sebagai pengiring tiup lilin dan potong kue.

Setelahnya, wajah Naruto bersemu merah sekaligus merasa senang ketika Sasuke menyerahkan potongan kue pertama untuknya, yang disambut tak kalah merahnya wajah Uchiha cilik gara-gara mendapat kecupan singkat dari Naruto di pipinya.

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

**10 Oktober…**

Naruto mungil berjalan sempoyongan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Sungguh batita ini merasa sedih karena tidak menemui satu pun anggota keluarga Uchiha di kediamannya. Hanya pembantu-pembantu saja yang ada. Jujur, ia merasa takut mendapati fakta bila setelah ini ia akan sendiri, tak 'kan lagi ada orang-orang yang disayanginya, tak akan lagi ada orang yang menyayanginya. Memang pemikiran ini sudah termasuk dewasa bagi bocah seperti Naruto.

"Huweee! Wawu! Wawuuuu!"

Tangis Naruto yang pecah itu menggema di sepanjang taman kediaman Uchiha. Mengiringi lutut Naruto yang terjatuh juga kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi permukaan wajahnya.

"Yayu?"

Panggilan tersebut mengharuskan Naruto menyingkirkan kedua tangannya sekaligus membuka mata, juga langsung ia dongakkan kepalanya.

Setangkai bunga matahari teracung di wajah Naruto yang terlinangi bekas-bekas air mata, membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Wawu!" seru Naruto sesegera mungkin memeluk bocah Uchiha cilik tersebut, yang disambut kelegaan yang terlewat sangat di hati Sasuke.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba seluruh orang-orang yang Naruto cari, muncul mengelilinginya, masih dalam keadaan berpelukan dengan Sasuke.

Saking terharunya, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis keras di dada Sasuke.

Itachi mengambil inisiatif mendekati adik-adik mereka, lalu menghapus air mata Naruto dan mencoba menenangkannya, sedangkan Sasuke ditarik Shisui untuk membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter 16 cm di tangan mungilnya. Dengan hati-hati Shisui menuntun Sasuke mendekati Itachi dan Naruto.

"Tiup lilin~!" seru Shisui sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar menghadap pada Naruto.

Naruto baru kali ini dalam setahun hidupnya merasa senang karena di dunia ini, ia tak akan pernah sendiri.

Terutama ada Sasuke di sampingnya.

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

**8 tahun kemudian… **

"Dasar anak pungut! Mana pantas kau bersanding dengan keluarga Uchiha yang elit itu!" cemooh anak berambut putih tersebut seraya menendang perut Naruto yang kini meringkuk kesakitan di bawah pohon.

"A-aku bukan anak pungut!" seru Naruto membela diri.

Gadis berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata ini maju selangkah menunjuk Naruto.

"Bohong! Setahuku seluruh keluarga Uchiha itu berambut dan bermata hitam! Sedangkan kau? Berambut pirang dan bermata biru! Mana ada sejarahnya!" sinis gadis bernama Karin tersebut.

Bocah-bocah yang menyiksa Naruto kini tertawa meremehkan, seakan mendukung kedua teman mereka—Karin dan Suigetsu.

"Terus kenapa kalau adikku tidak berambut dan bermata hitam? Memangnya itu bukti akurat bila dia bukan keturunan Uchiha?"

Para bocah tadi langsung membeku di tempat. Entah mengapa bisa, secara bersamaan menolehkan tubuh menghadap pada sesosok bocah yang kini nampak menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, ditambah ekspresi dingin terpahat di wajahnya.

"Err… ano…"

"Siapa bilang dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Uchiha? Apa kalian pikir kalian semua pantas bersanding dengan kami?" ucap Sasuke sinis memotong perkataan salah satu di antara mereka.

Mereka tertunduk.

"Ma…"

"Untuk apa kalian meminta maaf padaku? Apa kalian buta siapa yang kalian sakiti di sini? Atau aku perlu mencongkel mata kalian biar terlihat sangat jelas!"

Mereka masih tertunduk, tak ada yang berani mendongakan kepala menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang terlihat garang.

"Pergi."

Para bocah baru berani mendongakan kepala mereka setelah mendapat intruksi tersebut.

"Tiga…"

Mereka terbelalak.

"Dua…"

"Ayo semuanya lari!"

Sebelum Sasuke mengucap kata satu, mereka sudah enyah dari hadapannya, meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah berposisi terduduk bersandar pada pohon sakura di belakangnya, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri membatu dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal, mulai menggerakkan kakinya mendekati Naruto dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"DOBE!" bentak Sasuke marah pada Naruto yang tertunduk sesegukan sambil memeluk lutut.

"ARGHH!"

BAK!

Naruto tersentak ketika mendapati Sasuke meninju pohon sakura di belakangnya tepat melewati samping kanan wajahnya. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat Naruto merasa syok berat, apalagi jika membayangkan bila seandainya hantaman Sasuke terarah padanya.

Namun rasa syok tersebut segera tergantikan rasa nyaman kala Sasuke beralih merengkuh tubuhnya erat, seakan tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! DOBEE!" seru Sasuke keras semakin memeluk Naruto erat, "…jangan sekali-kali membuatku khawatir, Dobe."

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung membalas pelukan Sasuke cepat.

#

Senang atau tidak, sesudah ini ia dapat julukan baru dari kakaknya.

Dobe.

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

**2 tahun kemudian…**

"_**Mana ada Uchiha berambut pirang?"**_

"_**Kudengar juga murid baru itu bermata biru."**_

"_**Iya, apalagi warna kulitnya tan bukan putih susu."**_

"_**Apa dia benar-benar keturunan Uchiha?"**_

Naruto menatap pantulannya di cermin kamar mandi. Sebotol cat rambut berwarna hitam dan lensa kotak berwarna hitam pula telah berada di hadapannya, sudah sedari tadi meminta untuk digunakan. Diambilnya lensa kotak berwarna hitam itu dan memasangkannya pada bola mata birunya yang kini telah tertutup sempurna oleh bola mata palsu tersebut. Entah pantas atau tidak, tetapi Naruto merasa puas dengan apa yang digunakan.

#

Minggu pagi, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Naruto, sebab adiknya itu belum turun-turun juga ke ruang makan. Setelah sampai, tanpa permisi ia masuk begitu saja, sedikit mengernyitkan dahi melihat Naruto tak ada di ranjangnya. Maka dari itu, ia berinisiatif untuk mencari Naruto di kamar mandi. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, orang yang berada di dalam sana tersentak kaget dan refleks melepas sisir di tangannya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Sasuke terpaku melihat kedua bola mata adiknya berubah menjadi hitam onyx, mirip seperti bola matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa marah melihat sisir yang jatuh itu terlumuri cairan kental berwarna hitam.

Sasuke maju mendekati Naruto, "Kau tak bermaksud mengecat rambut pirangmu menjadi hitam 'kan, Dobe?" katanya menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Naruto sendiri menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap kedalaman mata kakaknya.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Naruto, "Kenapa kau menutup langit biru yang kusuka itu?" Dengan ibu jarinya, perlahan ia melepas lensa kotak di masing bola mata Naruto, menampilkan bola mata biru asli milik adiknya, "untung saja aku masih sempat mencegahmu agar tidak menenggelamkan matahari yang kusuka itu," Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto singkat, segera beralih menghilangkan wajah di tengkuk pemuda pirang, "Aku lebih menyukaimu jika kau menjadi dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Di mana pun dan bagaimana pun dirimu, namamu tetap Uchiha Naruto, adikku."

"Teme… Sasu-nii-teme!" seru Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau Uchiha Naruto, langit dan matahariku."

#

Di samping itu, Sasuke harus rela mendapat julukan baru dari adiknya.

Teme.

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

**4 tahun kemudian…**

"Cepat bangun, Otou-dobe! Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertamamu menjadi murid SMA 'kan!"

"Lima menit lagi, Onii-teme!"

Sasuke sudah kehabisan cara untuk membangunkan adik pirang tersebut, akan tetapi sekelebat ide gila yang melintas di otaknya perlu ia coba.

"Naruto…"

"UWAAA!"

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan Sasuke menjilat belakang telinga lalu turun mengecupi lehernya, sukses mengharuskan ia melompat dan terduduk kaget di ranjang.

"Teme no Baka!" bentak Naruto dengan rona merah di sekujur wajahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Dobe no Usuratonkachi."

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

"Nii-san! Cepat bangun! Apa kau mau melewatkan salam perpisahan dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san sebelum ke Australia!"

"Fun*."

"TEME!" seru Naruto menarik selimut Sasuke hingga tersibak seluruhnya.

"Urusai, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke balik kemudian menggeret lengan Naruto hingga pemuda pirang ini jatuh menindihnya yang ternyata sudah siap menampung tubuh sang adik.

"Uwaa! Lepaskan aku, Nii-teme!" seru Naruto meronta di pelukkan Sasuke.

"Fun. Gulingku bisa berbunyi," ucap Sasuke diakhiri senyum kecil.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Entah marah atau malu.

"KAA-SAN!" teriak Naruto.

Urat di kening Sasuke berkedut, "Gulingku juga bisa berteriak," ucapnya lalu merubah posisi tiduran menyamping kanan, otomatis Naruto menjadi tiduran menyamping kiri, berhadapan dengan sang kakak, "nh, ternyata gulingku mungil dan empuk," lanjutnya menyeringai licik sembari memeluk-meluk Naruto dan meraba bagian tubuhnya, benar-benar memperlakukan seperti guling.

"Huwaaa! Pelecehan seksual!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

Klek!

Mikoto langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan segera menghampiri ranjang anaknya.

"Haha pintar mencari guling," kata Sasuke setelah Mikoto berdiri di samping kiri mereka.

"Lepaskan Naruto, Sasuke! Dia adikmu bukan guling!" bentak Mikoto gemas menggeplak kepala raven Sasuke menggunakan guling yang asli.

"Gulingnya enak," komentar Sasuke tak menggubris perintah Haha-nya.

"Kaa-san! Tolong aku!" pinta Naruto melas.

Mikoto mengangguk kemudian mencubit telinga Sasuke dan menariknya, "Cepat bangun, anak nakal."

"Fun! Sakit Haha!"

"Makanya bangun dan jangan begitu dengan adikmu!"

"Fun."

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

"AHHH!"

Sasuke langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari, ada cairan lengket yang membasahi selangkangannya, sukses membuat ia tersentak dan mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi di mimpi tadi.

'A-aku mimpi basah? Dengan Naruto…?' Sasuke menggelengkan kepala cepat, 'Mustahil! Dia 'kan adikku!'

Tanpa berpikir panjang yang menjurus bermacam-macam, Sasuke membawa seprai dan selimut yang ia kenakan ke kamar mandi untuk dibersihkan dan membersihkan diri.

#

"Nii-teme?"

Setelah mendengar teriakan yang ia yakin dari kamar Sasuke tadi, Naruto segera menuju kamarnya dan mendorong pelan pintu kamar sang kakak. Ditekannya saklar lampu hingga cahaya putih mengisi ruangan yang semula gelap itu. Sejauh mata memandang, ia tak menemukan kakaknya disudut ruangan manapun, bahkan kedatangannya dibuat bingung sebab selimut dan seprai di ranjang Sasuke raib tak tersisa.

Mengandalkan inisiatif, Naruto mengambil selimut dan seprai cadangan di almari, lalu memasangkannya di ranjang Sasuke. Sekilas ia mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi, yang ia yakini bila Sasuke ada di dalamnya. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih membereskan tugasnya daripada mengecek. Salah-salah malah dikira mengganggu privasi orang.

Selesai, ia duduk di tepi ranjang lumayan lama, menunggu Sasuke yang belum keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetapi rasa kantuk yang menderanya mengingat jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua puluh empat tengah malam, membuat ia jatuh tertidur dalam keadaan terlentang.

#

Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah memutuskan untuk mandi sekalian di pagi buta. Tiba-tiba handuk yang ia pegang jatuh kelantai, bersamaan dengan kedua mata onyx-nya menemukan sosok Naruto yang tidur terlentang di ranjangnya, dengan piyama berupa kaos berwarna oranye dan celana boxer hitam.

Ia menelan ludah sebelum memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang. Sangat hati-hati ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang samping kiri Naruto, kemudian mengamati wajah tan tersebut yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat lebih "wah" di mata Sasuke.

Sedikit ragu, ia membelai pipi bergaris kucing milik Naruto, hingga lama kelamaan Sasuke terbawa napsu langsung menindih tubuh adiknya. Ia mencium pipi adiknya singkat, merasa gairahnya mulai muncul kala Naruto mengerang kecil, walau erangan tersebut berupa erangan merasa terganggu oleh setetes dua tetes air yang masih bersarang di wajah Sasuke.

"Nhh..." desah Naruto yang masih belum sadar saat Sasuke beralih mengecupi bagian tersensitif di lehernya.

Tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kaos Naruto dan meraba perut halusnya naik perlahan sampai di dada. Ia mainkan putting Naruto dengan jarinya, sedemikian rupa mirip seperti mimpi basah yang berputar di kepalanya waktu lalu.

"Nghh... Nii... 'suke... mhhh..."

Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Naruto yang hendak menghentikan aksi kecupannya di leher pemuda pirang. Mendapati hal janggal, seketika Naruto membuka mata dan mulai mencerna peristiwa apa yang sedang terjadi, langsung saja ia berjinggat kaget melihat Sasuke sedang memperkaos dirinya.

"Ehh! Nii-mphhh!"

Naruto membelalakkan mata selebar mungkin saat bibir Sasuke membungkam bibirnya cepat. Tidak ada persetujuan sama sekali, Sasuke mulai melumat bibir ranum Naruto pelan, memagutnya sedikit demi sedikit, lalu pagutan tersebut cepat beralih menjadi lumatan yang mengharuskan Naruto membuka mulutnya terpaksa. Segeralah lidah Sasuke masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto, menyapu langit-langit mulut Naruto yang menimbulkan erangan geli dari patner pirang di bawahnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke masih betah berlama-lama di tubuh Naruto, bahkan tangan tersebut sudah berpindah menelusuri pinggang Naruto terus naik kepunggungnya, tak khayal erangan dan desahan mendominasi suara di kamar ini. Berbeda dengan tangan kiri Sasuke yang menyibak kaos piyama pemuda pirang ke atas, diiringi lidahnya yang tadi bermain di mulut Naruto, kembali turun dari bibir ke leher dan menambahkan sedikit gigitan serta hisapan, berakhir pada putting kemerahan Naruto.

"Uahh! Nhh...! T-teme... nghh b-ber-ahh-henti... mhh!" cegah Naruto kewalahan karena Sasuke mengemut puttingnya, tentu saja sengatan nikmat langsung mendera tubuhnya.

"Mhh... Naruto..."

'Eh! S-suara Nii-teme...? Berubah!' batin Naruto terkejut.

Tidak sabar, Sasuke hendak menarik boxer Naruto agar terlepas dari sana. Merasakan hal tersebut, cepat Naruto mengambil tindakan.

"SADARLAH! TEME NO BAKA!"

DAK!

"Akh!" rintih Sasuke refleks melepaskan semua pegangan di tubuh Naruto dan memegangi kejantanannya yang terasa sakit sebab baru saja ditendang adiknya tersayang. "Sakit Dobe no Usuratonkachi! Kau mau membunuhku, hah!"

"Salahmu, Teme! Kalau ngerape orang lihat-lihat dong! Masa adik sendiri dirape! Makan apa sih tadi!" omel Naruto mencak-mencak berusaha terduduk dari tidurannya.

"Urusai, Dobe! Minggir aku mau tidur!" bentak Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke samping dan menjatuhkan diri di samping kiri Naruto.

Naruto manyun, "Ya sudah! Aku mau balik ke kamar!" ngambeknya bangkit dari ranjang Sasuke.

Sayang Naruto malah balik lagi tiduran di ranjang gara-gara lengannya ditarik Sasuke, sedangkan empunya tersenyum licik sembari melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Naruto yang kini membelakanginya.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja setelah memperlakukanku sedemikian rupa, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya di pinggang Naruto.

Naruto memberontak, "Kau sudah merapeku, Teme! Sekarang sisi mana yang lebih parah, heh?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Bodoh," ucapnya acuh, "Atau sebenarnya..." Ia tersenyum mesum, "kau beralasan karena ingin kurape lebih intim? Kalau begitu lebih baik langsung lemonan saja bagaimana?" lanjutnya mengecup tengkuk Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah sangat sekaligus merinding hebat.

Sasuke hanya tertawa licik.

"Aku bercanda, Dobe. Sekarang kita tidur saja. Jujur menggodamu terlewat menyenangkan."

Naruto berusaha menetralkan bunyi detak jantungnya ketika Sasuke menyelimuti mereka sebelum memeluknya erat. Langkah berjalannya waktu ke depan mengharuskan Naruto jatuh dalam bunga malam, tak menyadari Sasuke yang betah meruntuki dirinya sebab hampir saja mengambil keperjakaan adik kandungnya.

#

"Mhh... nghh... ahh!"

"Nhh..." erang Sasuke tanpa sadar sambil membuka kedua mata perlahan.

Butuh beberapa menit untuknya membaca keadaan. Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke mendapati Naruto memeluk dirinya dan menggesek-gesekkan sesuatu di bawah sana hingga ia terangsang. Namun ada satu hal janggal yang ia lihat. Mengapa mata Naruto tertutup? Dan ia hanya menahan napas saat menyadari Naruto masih berada dalam mimpinya yang—err... basah?

Naruto yang diduga mengigau oleh Sasuke, mulai berani melakukan yang mungkin persis seperti mimpinya dengan menelusupkan tangan ke piyama yang dikenakan Sasuke, tentu saja pemuda berambut raven ini sedikit menggeliat ambigu. Di satu sisi ia merasa jantungnya melompat girang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto, walau memang ia tidak suka sedikit karena terkesan Uke, dan perlu ditekankan dia Seme di sini. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa berdosa jika melakukan ini dengan adiknya yang mati-matian ia jaga seumur hidup.

"Emhh!"

Desahan keras Naruto tanda akan klimaks refleks membuat Sasuke langsung memilih untuk menindih tubuh Naruto dan membungkam bibirnya cepat dan memenjara Naruto dengan tubuhnya.

"Mmmpphhhh!"

Akhirnya puncak dari mimpi Naruto berakhir. Sang pemuda pirang perlahan mulai menetralkan napas setelah melepas hasrat, sedangkan Sasuke beranjak dari sana dan segera membersihkan segala sesuatunya. Sebagai orang yang merasa menyebabkan ini, ia bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusi semuanya. Lagipula, ia merasa bersalah hingga membuat Naruto jadi ikut-ikutan mimpi basah.

Seusai membersihkan semuanya—termasuk mengganti celana Naruto yang mengharuskan Sasuke menahan mimisan dan napsunya—, pemuda onyx kembali membaringkan diri di samping pemuda pirang yang tertidur pulas. Ia mengelus pipi bergaris halus itu kemudian merambat ke atas untuk menyisir rambut pirangnya. Merasa kantuk menyerang kembali, Sasuke langsung mengecup pipi adiknya sekilas sebelum merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam sebuah pelukkan hangat.

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

"Semua orang menanyakan kejelasan status Naruto, bahkan salah satu temanku ada yang mencurigai dia keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki yang tersisa. Apa ini memang sudah saatnya kita memberitahukan asal-usul Naruto?" kata Fugaku memijat pelipisnya pusing.

Di ruang kerja yang dihuni tiga anggota keluarga Uchiha itu, tak ada seorang pun yang menjawab saran sang Kepala Keluarga, sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Tetapi Chichi, kalau kita memberitahu semua ini pada Naruto... apa Chichi sudah siap melihat Sasuke jatuh sakit karena kehilangan Naruto seperti dulu?" ucap Itachi memejamkan mata, "Aku tahu jika kita mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto, pasti dia akan 'diambil' keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki lain. Lagipula apa Sasuke sudah siap berpisah dengannya? Lebih tepatnya, apa kita sudah siap kehilangan Naruto?"

Mikoto segera menggeleng cepat.

'Tidak! Haha tidak setuju kita memberitahukan semua ini pada Naruto! Haha tidak sanggup kehilangan Naruto! Itu tandanya kita harus lebih 'mengikat' Naruto lagi!" hardik Mikoto histeris.

Fugaku berjalan mendekati Mikoto dan menepuk-nepuk pundak istrinya itu menenangkan.

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga Naruto harus tah..."

BRAKK!

Pintu ruang kerja sang Kepala keluarga didobrak paksa oleh seseorang dari luar, namun pintu tersebut segera menutup dengan bunyi yang tak kalah keras. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke, yang sebenarnya anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya dengan geram.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian memberitahu semua itu pada Naruto, apalagi setelah kalian membohongiku bertahun-tahun dengan memalsukan identitas Naruto sebagai adikku, **adik kandungku**," kata Sasuke sinis.

Fugaku menatap anak bungsunya datar, "Apa kau tak pernah diajari tata krama ketuk pintu dan tidak menguping pembicaraan orang?"

"Chichi yang tidak pernah diajari tata krama!" bentak Sasuke marah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke!" bentak Mikoto.

"Sudahlah Sasuke," kata Itachi mendekati adiknya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, "dinginkan kepalamu. Kita sedang membicarakannya baik-baik dan mengambil jalan keluarnya.

Sasuke mendecih.

Lagi-lagi Fugaku menghela napas panjang, lalu ia berbalik mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya, serentak kembali menatap Sasuke, " Sudah lama 'kan kau tahu jika Naruto bukan adik kandungmu?" tebaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa-bisanya termakan kebohongan seperti itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai saat ini pintar berpura-pura dan benar-benar memperlakukan Naruto seperti adik kandungmu asli?" tebak Fugaku lagi.

Kali ini tebakkan atau pertanyaan Chichi-nya sukses tepat sasaran, membuat Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

"Hanya aku yang tahu."

"Hanya kau yang tahu atau Chichi memang sangat tahu kau mencintai adikmu?"

Ketiga pasang mata onyx yang berada di sana melebar sempurna, dua diantaranya refleks menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak menyangka.

"Kau tutupi rasa itu dengan mengakui Naruto sebagai adikmu melebihi siapa pun 'kan? Bahkan kau menjauhkan Naruto dari orang lain yang mendekatinya sebab kau merasa Naruto itu adikmu yang ingin kau jaga, tetapi sebenarnya kau menjaga Naruto bukan karena kau anggap ia sebagai adik, akan tetapi sebagai orang yang kau cintai. Apa Chichi benar?"

Benar-benar telak, saking tepatnya Sasuke bahkan tak bisa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Di balik itu, diam-diam Itachi merasa lega mendapati bila ternyata sang Chichi juga memperhatikan Sasuke sampai sedetail itu, sehingga ia tak perlu lagi merasa bersalah sebab dari awal dirinya yang selalu diperhatikan Fugaku, sampai-sampai Sasuke sempat memusuhinya beberapa saat. Fakta yang menggembirakan untuknya, yah, walau tak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali dengan permasalahan kala ini.

Entah sejak kapan, Itachi baru menyadari Chichi dan Otouto-nya sudah saling berhadapan, kedua mata yang sama-sama onyx tersebut saling menatap penuh keberanian.

"Kuberi waktu seminggu untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Kami serahkan dia padamu, Uchiha... Sasuke."

Dan sang sulung Uchiha tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini melihat adiknya berpelukan dengan ayahnya.

Mikoto sendiri sangat tahu maksud perkataan Fugaku. Jadi, inilah cara suaminya itu mempertahankan keberadaan Naruto di keluarga Uchiha—dengan menjadikan Naruto sebagai menantu mereka, bagian dari Uchiha.

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

Setelah kejadian 'ranjang' yang sudah empat hari berlalu, Naruto masih tetap tidak percaya bahwa dirinya tidak mimpi basah di ranjang Sasuke, maka dari itu Naruto masih mempertahankan langkah cepatnya menuju ke arah kelas kakaknya yang berada di lantai paling atas di gedung sebelah barat. Berbekal sekotak berisi hadiah buatannya sendiri untuk Sasuke, ia kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua dan berniat menariknya, hingga suara terdengar samar muncul di sana, menghentikan perilaku Naruto.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapnya sebagai adik."

Itu suara Sasuke, lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan adik? Apa maksudnya itu Naruto? Berbagai pikiran negatif berkecamuk di kepala pemuda pirang.

"Jahat kau, Uchiha. Kau bilang dia adik kandungmu? Jadi semua itu bohong?"

Naruto merasa dadanya sesak.

"Sudah kubilang, walau dia adikku, sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah bisa menganggapnya lag..."

BRAKK!

Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kebingungan dari teman-teman kakaknya, langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang pura-pura terkejut mendapati Naruto kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah layangan tinju mendarat di pipi putih pucat Sasuke, menimbulkan keterkejutan semua orag yang berada di sana plus pekikkan panik dari para siswi.

"Bilang saja langsung di depanku, tidak usah pakai cara pengecut dengan berbicara seperti itu di belakangku, Teme no Baka!" seru Naruto marah langsung melemparkan kotak yang dibawanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak pikir panjang refleks menarik tangan Naruto hingga adiknya itu jatuh ke dalam pelukkannya, tanpa basa-basi ia mencium bibir Naruto cepat, sukses membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menampakkan raut wajah bermacam-macam sesuai dengan kepribadian masing-masing. Neji dan Gaara—yang merangkap sebagai teman terdekat Sasuke, hanya bisa cengo melihat kenekatan sahabat mereka itu.

Naruto yang tentu saja tidak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke, menarik diri dari sang kakak dan seketika kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Sasuke. Merasa dipermalukan, ia berlari keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeka setitik darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, bahkan ia tidak memedulikan para siswa di sekelilingnya yang masih menjadikannya sebagai pusat perhatian, malahan sekarang ia membuka kotak pemberian Naruto tadi.

Tangannya memperoleh sebuah sapu tangan dengan sebuah rajutan nama di sudut.

"Teme no Baka"

Mereka semua yang ada di sana lagi-lagi tersentak melihat Sasuke berlari keluar dari kelas.

* * *

**~*o_BÜHNE_o*~**

**

* * *

**

"AAAAAAA!"

Sudah berpuluh kali Naruto berteriak di tepi kolam renang untuk meluapkan emosinya. Yeah, tak ada air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya, ia cukup tahu diri seorang lelaki tidak akan menangis hanya gara-gara hal ini, seperti perempuan saja.

"Fun. Dari seluruh tempat elit di sekolahan ini, mereka kebanyakan memilih atap sekolah dan taman belakang sebagai tempat pilihan mereka untuk menyendiri menghindari masalah. Tetapi kau, dengan tidak elitnya memilih ruang kolam renang sebagai pelampiasan? Ternyata julukan Dobe no Usuratonkachi memang pantas untukmu."

Sejenak Naruto membalikan tubuh, tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Sasuke sudah ada dihadapannya berbekalkan kedua tangan terkantong di saku celana.

"Bukan urusanmu juga 'kan, Teme no Baka?" sinis Naruto berjalan mundur selangkah.

Sasuke maju tiga langkah.

"Hentikan langkahmu! Atau aku jatuh ke kolam renang?" ancam Naruto.

Sasuke tidak memedulikan perintah Naruto malah berjalan santai mendekatinya, hal ini semakin membuat Naruto melangkah mundur dengan panik.

"Cukup sampai di—eh? A—mphh!"

BYUUR!

Tubuh keduanya jatuh ke kolam, berbekalkan sapu tangan hadiah untuk Sasuke yang digunakan sang kakak sendiri untuk menutup mata Naruto. Bibir yang melontarkan larangan itu pun terpagut oleh bibir dingin Sasuke. Di lautan air, pemuda berambut hitam nampak mendominasi segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan bersama Naruto di sana, tak peduli akan seragam yang mereka pakai menjadi basah.

Beberapa gelembung udara yang melayang ke permukaan air, menjadi saksi jika mereka membutuhkan oksigen. Oleh sebab itu, terlebih dahulu Naruto muncul kepermukaan air dan menepi di tepi kolam, bernapas sebaik mungkin dengan badan setengah di air dan setengahnya lagi berpegangan pada tepi kolam agar tidak terjatuh, membelakangi patner hitam yang masih berada di dalam air.

Sasuke muncul ke permukaan air, kemudian berenang mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang membuatmu semarah itu padaku?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati wajah Sasuke yang ditenggelamkan di tengkuknya.

"Adik mana yang tidak marah dan kecewa mendapati Kakaknya sendiri tidak mengakui keberadaannya! Sebenarnya apa kekuranganku di matamu hingga kau tak mau lagi mengakuiku sebagai adikmu! Bukankah selama ini kau yang ngotot mempertahankan bahwa aku adikmu! Dan sekarang, kau sering menciumku! Kau anggap semua itu apa, hah! Mainanmu!" bentak Naruto kesal.

Serentak Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan bertatapan.

"Dulu, aku memang bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Tetapi sekarang, aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

"Tapi kenapa! Apa aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Uchiha! Atau... atau memang benar kata-kata mereka kalau aku bukan keturunan Uchiha! Aku hanya anak pungut 'kan!"

Bibir Naruto lagi-lagi tertawan oleh bibir pucat Sasuke cepat sebab sang penyerang langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi, karena aku menganggapmu sebagai lelaki yang telah merebut hatiku. Jujur kuharap kau juga tidak mengakuiku lagi sebagai Kakak," Tangan Sasuke membelai pipi wajah Naruto yang syok, "tetapi sebagai seorang lelaki yang kau cintai."

Naruto terperangah beberapa jenak, sukses membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

"Sasuke... kau sakit?" ucap Naruto cengo sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku cukup sehat untuk mendengar jawabanmu, Naruto!" Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dan menahannya di tepi kolam. "dasar Dobe no Usuratonkachi! Mana ada orang nembak malah ditanyai 'kau sakit'! Pernah ditembak tidak!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kuvonis sakit jiwa, Teme no Baka! Mana ada sejarahnya aku ditembak! Aku 'kan laki-laki! Yang nembak perempuan duluan 'kan laki-laki! Lagipula kau selalu menghalangiku berdekatan dengan seseorang! Gara-gara itu aku cuma mempunyai dua sahabat, hanya Shikamaru dan Kiba!"

"Itu karena aku cemburu, Dobe!"

"Salahmu cemburu!"

"Salahmu menjadi racun mematikan bagiku!"

"Salahku jadi racun mematikan bagi—tunggu dulu! Kau bilang aku apa! Racun! Sialan kau Teme!"

"Kau yang sialan, Dobe!"

"GAH! TEME NO BAKA!"

"ARGH! DOBE NO USURATONKACHI!"

Mereka berdua terengah-engah setelah menyudahi adu mulut kekanak-kanakkan tersebut dengan saling melempar ejekkan andalan masing-masing. Puas mengatur napas, onyx dan saphire kembali menatap dalam.

"Jadi," Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak, "apa jawabmu?"

"Tidak tahu."

Urat di kening Sasuke berkedut tak bersahabat.

"Aku serius, Dobe."

"Kau pikir aku tak serius, Teme? Aku bingung tahu! Kita ini Kakak-Adik, apalagi, memangnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san bakal merestui hubungan kita! Itachi-Nii juga yang lain bagaimana!"

"Mereka sudah setuju."

Naruto syok sejenak.

"Kalian merencanakan semua ini!"

"Fun."

"Apa arti "Fun"-mu itu, Teme?"

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, Dobe. Dua pilihan, ya atau tidak?"

"Tapi Tem..."

"Ya atau tidak!"

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, sedangkan Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kau ingin kurape betulan sebelum kita mempunyai status yang jelas, Dobe?" geram Sasuke.

Sontak wajah Naruto memerah.

"A—eh—emm."

"Jawab yang jelas atau ka..."

"IYA, TEME! Terserah kau saja!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil kemudian memeluk pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang tak dapat berkutik sama sekali.

#

Yah, memang terkesan aneh sekali bagi mereka untuk menyatukan diri. Tapi, tak apalah, yang penting bagi keluarga Uchiha khususnya Sasuke, selamanya Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto itu milik mer—tidak, milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

Biarlah rahasia tersebut menjadi rahasia yang terkubur hidup-hidup bagi mereka—sebab Naruto sudah menemukan tumpuan hidupnya, yaitu Sasuke.

* * *

**o#O#o OMAKE! o#O#o**

**

* * *

**

Gaara balik menatap Neji setelah mata sea green-nya sempat mengikuti arah pandang dimana Sasuke keluar kelas tadi, akan tetapi tiba-tiba Neji malah menarik kekasihnya itu keluar dari kelas menuju sebuah jendela di ujung koridor di sekitar kelasnya. Ia tak begitu terkejut mendapati Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah berada di sana. Mungkin sudah direncanakan, pikir Gaara.

"Oi Nara, apa otak pengatur strategimu tidak bisa memikirkan rencana lain?"

Shikamaru mendengus malas.

"Ini sangat keluar dari rencana awalku, tahu. Uchiha sendiri yang mengacaukannya."

Gaara dengan kejeniusannya segera mengadaptasi pembicaraan.

"Aku heran. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala si Uchiha itu? Apa dia menjadi bodoh gara-gara perasaannya?"

"Oi kalian," Kiba menginterupsi, "tidak hanya Sasuke yang bodoh. Adiknya juga," ucapnya tanpa dosa sembari menunjuk sesuatu dari balik jendela.

Lantas ketiga jenius tersebut saling pandang sebelum melempar arah pengelihatan mereka pada apa yang ditunjuk Kiba. Di sana, mereka ada yang menggelengkan kepala dan ada yang bereaksi berbeda mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat bertengkar di tepi kolam ruang renang.

"Masih sempat-sempatnya dua Uchiha itu bertengkar. Dasar double bodoh," komentar Neji yang mendapat jitakan lumayan keras dari Gaara.

Kiba beralih bersandar dinding di samping jendela.

"Kalau jadinya begini, percuma saja 'kan Sasuke meminta bantuan kepada kita? Dia malah bergerak sendiri."

Shikamaru menepuk kepala Kiba.

"Tidak apalah, yang penting ada pasangan baru yang menyusul kita."

Neji dan Gaara mengangguk.

#

"Walau kita terpaksa tetap membohongi status keluarga Naruto yang asli."

* * *

**o#O#o OWARI! o#O#o**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Oke, kami akui ini memang agar berbeda dari gaya Fic yang biasanya saya tulis. Kami memang jahat memanfaatkan kepolosan Naruto di Anime/Manga-nya yang asli dan mengadaptasinya dengan sikap cool Sasuke. In the End, jadilah proses jadian mereka menggunakan "bumbu2" pertengkaran karena kami tahu, walaupun Sasuke berzodiac Leo (yang katanya tipe Romantis), dia sama sekali bukan tipe orang romantis dalam karakternya (tetapi tetap saja Sasuke-ero tak bisa kami hilangkan. :p #dichidori), dan Naruto yang terlewat polos agak sedikit lamban memproses sesuatu. #dirasengan**

**Und, yeah, Fic ini memang _sengaja_ kami buat agak ngegantung. :p**

**#Alur cepat? **

**=Zuki berkata, "Ya." **

**#Apa bisa dikatakan Drabble? **

**="I don't know," said Ryo. :p**

**#**

***Fun = Hn. ("Fun itu bisa dibilang B. Jepang-nya Hn andalan Sasuke. Entah darimana saya dapat informasi, di Anime/Manga Naruto asli, Sasuke sering mengatakan Fun bukan Hn," jelas Ryota.)**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Review or Flame? -o**

**o- With D'H -o**

**o- Akaikiru no Genseki Ryota -o**

**...and...**

**o- Kiroikru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


End file.
